


No Homo

by murderbreak



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cutesy, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, chris is flustered, exorJosh, josh is a lil bit drunk, just bros bein bros, piggyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: In which Josh is a lil drunk and Chris takes him home





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was absolutely inspired by this here: http://dovahbutt.tumblr.com/post/158452048363/sometimes-ray-climbs-the-vagabond-like-a-tree

This wasn’t how he really expected his night to end. Of course, it was a route he should have seen coming in his foreseeable future. Can’t rule out possibilities anymore nowadays.

Chris chastises himself for not considering this option being the end of his night. They threw a welcome back party for Josh -- spruced up, smoothie-drinkin’, chittering, 2.0 Josh. After his time in the hospital, and their time to recover, everything was relatively normal. About as normal as you can get with a friend who just got back from being exorcised because he was possessed by this freaky ass spirit of this freaky ass Native American monster that terrorized you and your friends, of course.

So yeah, relatively normal.

Mike spiked the punch, hard, and Josh took the full brunt of it. All of them, Chris included, took their fair share, but in true Washington fashion, Josh outdid them all. Whatever Mike put in their drinks, it made Josh more affectionate than he’s ever been. He hung off Chris like a decoration, and if there was a pink tint in Chris’ cheeks he blamed it on the alcohol and shooed Sam away before she could really tease him about it. He made a face at her every time she looked at him, like the true child that he was, before Josh pawed for his attention, begging him, “dude, dude bro,” and added fuel to Sam’s fire.

Eventually, of course, it was time to wind down, and Chris had to bring Josh back to their shared apartment. It was only a few blocks down, the group feeling far more comfortable living within walking distance of one another for the sake of each other’s company, so it wouldn’t be too far of a walk for the boys. Josh was nearly passed out on the couch anyway. It was time to go.

Chris leaves with cheers and coos from his friends to take care of Josh for them, tuck him in and give him a kiss for them, and Chris flips every single one of them off individually before urging Josh down the front stairs and into the chilly air. They don’t get too far though.

“Mm, ‘m tired, Cochise,” Josh slurs, eyes drooping as he leans heavily against Chris. Chris purses his lips slightly, looking over his drunken friend.

“Man, really? We’re like four blocks away,” he answers, looking down the street. Technically about four and a half, with a cut down a side street to make it back to their apartment. Surely Josh could make it that far.

“Duuuude,” Josh whines, and there’s this soft whistle in the back of this throat that makes Chris want to laugh because wow, that’s adorable. He’s like a fucking bird. Josh’s face burys into Chris shoulder, almost throwing the other off.

“You’re so needy, princess,” Chris grumbles, and he stops Josh in front of a bench just outside the apartment. “Get up, I’ll carry you.” Josh chitters happily, only reminding Chris even more of a bird than before, and he climbs up before hopping onto Chris’ back, a totally awesome spectacle of a bro carrying another bro back to their apartment.

“What an amazing dude, helping his best bro out,” Josh says, words vibrating against Chris’ back, his face nuzzling against the back of Chris’ neck, and Chris’ new excuse for the pink in his cheeks is the biting cold. He was glad Josh couldn’t see it or that Sam is lurking around the corner to point it out.

“Shut up.”

With Josh secured against his back, Chris begins their trek again back to the apartment. Josh’s purring is a constant against his back, and his legs around his waist is a continuous pressure against his hips that makes the pink in Chris’ cheeks grow deeper while he curses the cold as if it was really to blame. He knows better. Sam knows better. Honestly, probably their whole group of friends knows better except Josh, who is so caught up in other things that he hardly notices when he purrs when he sleeps while he and Chris watch really shitty horror movies together on their little futon that can fit a whopping total of two and a half people, or when he’s in the shower and Chris can hear him chirping and chittering like a songbird that becomes nice background noise while Chris makes Josh a nice little bird feed meal. He doesn’t notice when his shirt rides up and shows off jutting hip bones that bear silvery scars, or how attractive the constant crooked smirk on his face is, or how cuddly he gets in his sleep because Chris is there and he’s warm and he’s the closest thing to a space heater he has because he has no idea that Chris’ body is so damn warm because Josh is so damn close.

Yeah. Chris knows better.

Chris sighs a little bit as he carries Josh off to their apartment, the other in complete and utter content as he dozes in and out of alcohol-induced sleep. He has to admit though, it was really nice to see Josh relax and let loose, let himself live a little bit. He deserves it after everything. Even if Josh was half of the horror that night in the cabin, it doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to have a life. Chris was relieved when he'd gotten the call about Josh being okay, that he'd made it and that he was alive.

It meant that he got to see Josh every day and that crooked smirk and those scars and that patch of skin and the way he stretches in the morning or how he sprawls over the futon. He got to see Josh at any and all times that he wanted to.

Man he needed to stop thinking about it.

“Almost there, dude,” Chris huffs, adjusting his hold on Josh before continuing on to their building. It was just a block away now. At least they'd be able to get out of the cold and into their warm apartment. That'll be nice.

It was when they reached the top of the stairs to their floor did Josh begin to shift a little, letting out a yawn as Chris made his way towards the door. Josh’s legs tighten around Chris’ waist, and the other felt Josh stretch up, making a small noise. “Chriiiis,” Josh whines, leaning back as he stretches and tests out Chris’ arm strength.

“Dude,” Chris gripes, eyes narrowing ahead because he can't see Josh. “What? We’re almost there.”

There's barely a pause before Josh continues, and Chris can hear that stupid smirk in his voice when he speaks. “I'd totally bang you,” Josh slurs out, deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. “No homo.”

Chris has no excuse for the pink in his cheeks this time.


End file.
